


41 (по)пытка/ 41 attempts ( frozen)

by jezzdi



Category: Romance club - Fandom, Shadows of Saintfour (Visual Novel), Клуб романтики, Тени Сентфора
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Groundhog Day, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Time Travel, Violence, Временные петли, драма, нецензурная лексика, романтика, смерть персонажей, ужасы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezzdi/pseuds/jezzdi
Summary: Ребята не смогли победить ЧВМ и он вместе со своими чудиками вернётся через десять лет. Сару мучал один и тот же кошмар каждый месяц на протяжении пяти лет. Но в один день грань между реальностью и сном была стерта и её кошмар стал явью. Постоянное возвращение в один и тот же день стало чем-то привычным, но в то же время и пугающим для девушки.
Relationships: Sarah O'Neill/Masked Man
Kudos: 1





	1. 0

Ветер. Он все такой же, как и это место. Всё выучено от корки до корки. Я все также стою посреди леса, вокруг неестественный туман, из-за которого я не вижу даже собственных ног. Не видно ничего, кроме дома вдали, к которому я иду против собственной воли как марионетка. Я двигалась медленно, взгляд был прикован только к тому месту. Я не смотрела ни под ноги, ни по сторонам; боковым зрением только замечала мелькающие силуэты в тени деревьев. Тот отрывок, когда я захожу во внутрь растворяется каждый раз, как я просыпаюсь; помню тот момент, когда начинаю подниматься на второй этаж. Ступеньки скрипят, в свете нескольких свечек, расставленых в доме, я все также замечала эти силуэты. Один шаг и я уже в пустой комнате. Только в центре стоит зеркало, покрытое толстым слоем пыли. Тыльной стороной руки я вытерла пыль и лишь на секунду увидела _другую_ себя, после чего постоянно просыпалась в холодном поту.

— Мерзость, — спокойно произнесла я, медленно вставая с постели. Первые раз десять я пыталась разглядеть себя в том отражении, но все попытки были тщетны. Сначала я спихивала этот кошмар на события, произошедшие со мной и моими друзьями почти пять лет назад, но, даже спустя год, я продолжала видеть. Я обращалась за помощью, пила огромную кучу лекарств, не спала по двое или трое суток, но этот кошмар продолжал преследовать меня. _Он_ продолжает преследовать меня даже сейчас.

На ватных ногах я перебралась с комнаты в ванную. В зеркале меня встретила привычная недовольная мина: растрепанные розовые волосы, которые уже давно отрасли и виден очень сильный контраст между светлым и покрашенным. Я давно хотела сделать стрижку и покраситься, но в последнее время заботиться о внешнем виде не в моих интересах.

— Милая? — голос матери раздался с первого этажа. Видимо, она как обычно смотрит телевизор или болтает с очередным мимолетным увлечением.

Я была не в настроении разговаривать с кем-либо и тем более с ней. В последнее время у нас слишком много разногласий, поэтому будет лучше, если мы будем меньше контактировать.

Я приняла холодный душ, чтобы смыть остатки неприятного сновидения и, в последний раз посмотрев в зеркало, спустилась на первый этаж.

— Ох, Сара, — увидев, что я направляюсь на кухню, мама пошла за мной. Её лицо выражало радость, которую она, видимо, пыталась передать и мне.

— Что? — я села за стол, пододвигая к себе тарелку с остывшим завтраком, который приготовила моя мать. Или лучше будет сказать купила?

— Ты очень долго тосковала по Гилбри, — она села напротив меня, и осторожно взяла меня за руку. Гилбри? Он сбежал незадолго до того, как мы последний раз видели цирк и его директора. Может, чувство вины поглотило его полностью или я ему просто надоела. Но я не особо грустила по убежавшей собаке, больше я была встревожена по известной ей причине, но она в очередной раз закрывает на это глаза. — Я узнала, что кто-то продаёт щенка и…

— Нет, мам, прости, — я аккуратно убрала её руку от моей, — я хочу завести животное, но на данный момент я занята учёбой, — натянув добродушную улыбку и получив такую же, но настоящую, в ответ я принялась завтракать, так как больше моя мать ничего не скажет. Я ценю её попытки наладить общение, но уже слишком поздно.

Когда цирк остался позади, она вернулась в свой привычный ритм жизни. Она просто закрыла в себе все чувства и воспоминания о том дне, когда она потеряла не только возлюбленного, но еще чуть ли не лишилась воспоминаний о себе и тех, кто окружал её.

— Завтра приезжает Бобби, мы хотим собраться всем вместе и прогуляться. _

— Правда? — она слегка вскинула брови от удивления. Она, как и мы все не видели его чуть больше больше трех лет. Окончив учёбу, он покинул город, не важно куда, главное — подальше отсюда. Но недавно Майкл сказал, что он приедет на неделю другую, чтобы увидеться с родственниками и заодно с нами. — Не думала, что он вернётся в Сентфор в ближайшие 20 лет. — слегка кивнув её словам, я встала из-за стола. Мельком взглянув на настенные часы, я поняла, что опаздываю на встречу с Кэнди. Я обещала провести с ней день сегодня, так как в последние несколько месяцев мы все были заняты учёбой.

— Не забудь зайти к миссис Хилл, — сказала мать перед тем, как я начала подниматься к себе.

Неприятное ощущение все ещё не покидало меня. Хотелось рассказать об этом Кэнди или остальным, но так лишь напугаю их, они снова будут жить в страхе, как и раньше. Я подошла к шкафу и достала оттуда первое, что попалось под руку. Оттуда случайно выпала чёрная кожаная куртка, будто бы она хотела, чтобы я увидела её.

— Нужно было избавиться от неё, — произнесла я слишком грубо даже для себя и запихнула её обратно в шкаф.

Как бы я не пыталась оставить прошлое в прошлом, воспоминания сами находят меня и не отпускают, пока не в очередной раз не принесут мне боль и страдания.

Быстро спустившись вниз, без замедлений вышла на улицу, где меня встретило ослепительное солнце и тёплый ветер, но даже от него пробежали мурашки по коже. В воздухе так и веет чем-то приятным и по-своему родным. Я давно не ощущала таких ярких эмоций от обычного солнечного дня. Хотя, если вспомнить, такая погода в городе и правда редкость. Привычная для всех жителей погода — сырость и холод, который не уходит даже в самый разгар лета.

Вспомнив, что Кэнди не любит опозданий, я направилась в закусочную, в которой мы договорились встретиться. Но даже в этот день меня не покидало чувство, что за мной наблюдают.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скорый приезд Бобби и неожиданная встреча.

— ...думаю, ему понравится, — Кэнди говорила что-то свое, бессмысленное и непонятное для меня на протяжении получаса. Когда она узнала о приезде Бобби, её глаза сверкали от счастья и сама она будто ожила. Не знаю, рада она ему по-настоящему или для неё это просто очередная причина окунуться, в прошлое, которым живёт последние года. Я смотрела в окно и наблюдала за мимо проходящими людьми.  
Яркое и тёплое утро сменилось пасмурным привычным днем, от вида которого уже тошнит. Я могла бы уехать в Балтимор, как и хотела сделать изначально. Что меня могло остановить? Мечта зажить обычной и привычной жизнью в один момент просто разбилась на тысячу осколков, а причина мне все также не известна. — Сара, ты слушаешь меня? — Кэнди щёлкнула пальцами прямо перед моим лицом, выпивая второй коктейль за эти полтора часа. Честно, на её месте меня бы вырвало. Она смотрела на меня, прищурив глаза, будто пыталась что-то увидеть, но кроме моего недоумевающего взгляда больше ничего не было.

— Да. Да, я слушаю, — о чем она говорила? О новом парне, учёбе, о каникулах и приезде Бобби. Слишком много информации за один день. — Думаю, нам стоит встретиться всем вместе в хижине, — облокотившись о спинку кресла, я прикрыла глаза. Даже не знаю, почему меня резко туда потянуло. Возможно, как и Кэнди хотелось ухватиться за прошлое, в те дни, когда мы все были всего лишь детьми и жили беззаботно.

— Точно! — она вскрикнула слишком громко и неожиданно для самой себя, даже вскочила с кресла, но быстро села обратно. — Мы можем немного прибраться там и создать атмосферу тех дней, — Кэнди улыбалась своим же мыслям, а я просто наблюдала за ней, как за маленьким ребёнком с леденцом. В окно ударили первые капли дождя, а спустя несколько секунд он превратился в ливень. Особенный солнечный день превратился в самый обыденный. Дождь стал уже не только неотъемлемой частью этого города, но ещё и частью меня.

— Почему мы должны делать то, чего никто бы не сделал? — вопрос прозвучал некорректно, он мог бы раствориться в спокойной музыке, играющей в этой закусочной, и мы бы продолжили мирно обсуждать все подряд. Но сейчас же Кэнди молчала, наблюдая за работником и тем, как он тщательно делает вид, что не слышит нас. Мой вопрос не только подпортил ей настроение, но и испортил атмосферу вокруг, оставив только неприятное ощущение тревожности.

— Не знаю, — коротко ответила она, всячески избегая зрительного контакта со мной. — Я думала об этом, честно. Хотелось просто покинуть этот проклятый город и не возвращаться никогда, но меня просто что-то тянет сюда. Я не могу оставить на произвол судьбы невинных людей, — с каждым разом её голос срывался и становился тише. Я видела, что ей тяжело говорить обо всем, однажды она прочувствовала все на своей шкуре и ей не хотелось бы снова повторить это. Так почему же ты все ещё здесь?

— Ясно, — это все, что удалось мне выдавить из себя, мне не дано поддержать человека, когда сама нуждаюсь в помощи.

Кэнди слабо улыбнулась и наконец посмотрела на меня. Её глаза казались пустыми, но она всеми силами пыталась скрыть это за натянутой улыбкой. Хотелось бы сказать ей что-то ободряющее, но нужных слов подобрать не выходит, поэтому до того, как закончился дождь, мы просидели молча и каждый думал о своём.

***

Медленно шагая по улице, попутно обходя все лужи, на месте которых раньше были небольшие ямы, я направилась к миссис Хилл. Иногда прихожу к ней, чтобы помочь с животными или просто проведать. В последнее время у неё проблемы со здоровьем, но сама миссис Хилл отрицает этот факт, ссылаясь на непогоду или другую чепуху. Солнце снова выглянуло из-за туч, согревая лучами все вокруг. На душе, как и на улице, стало чуть теплее, но спустя мгновенье все снова потемнело и, как мне показалось, неестественно сильно.

— Нужно было уехать, пока была возможность, — неизвестный, но в то же время до боли знакомый голос раздался повсюду, будто он был у меня в голове. В горле пересохло, я не могла сказать и слова.

— Но ты решила остаться, да? — ещё один голос. С каждой секундой их становилось больше, они кричали об одном и том же, и в один миг я смогла расслышать тот самый бархатный голос, он звал меня, хотелось поддаться и пойти вперёд, пока кто-то не дотронулся до моего плеча. Яркий свет ослепил меня на секунду, но быстро привыкнув, я осмотрелась: лавка миссис Хилл. Но когда я...?

— Ох, Сара, с тобой все хорошо? Ты вошла сюда и сразу потеряла сознание, — она ходила из стороны в сторону, явно обеспокоенная моим состоянием.

— Д-да, простите, что заставила вас беспокоится, — я хотела встать с дивана, но резкая головная боль прошибла меня как удар током. Сердце билось с бешеной скоростью, будто вот-вот выпрыгнет. Я прикрыла дрожащей рукой глаза, пытаясь переварить все, что произошло: мне это приснилось? Да черт, кого ты обманываешь, Сара?! Все это время я прожила с монстрами под боком, но всеми силами пыталась игнорировать их и скрывать правду ото всех, чтобы не тревожить никого своими проблемами. Но все зашло слишком далеко.

Миссис Хилл куда-то ушла и вернулась спустя несколько минут с подносом. Приятный запах чая дал мне немного расслабиться; найдя в себе силы встать и принять сидячее положение, я все ещё дрожащей рукой и взяла кружку и сделала небольшой глоток.

— Что произошло? — она смотрела на меня с теплотой и нежностью, отчего мне захотелось ей все рассказать, но стоит ли вообще говорить хоть кому-то о том, что даже сейчас цирк преследует меня?

— Видимо я плохо позавтракала и по дороге сюда потеряла сознание, — придумать хоть что-то правдоподобнее времени не было, но нет никакой разницы что я скажу ей — она поверит мне в любом случае.

— Тебе нужно следить за своим здоровьем, милая!

— Хорошо, — я слабо улыбнулась, — А как вы себя чувствуете?

— Лучше, чем на прошлой неделе, само собой, — она рассмеялась и я вместе с ней, что удивило меня. — А знаешь. — миссис Хилл полностью расслабилась и снова погрузилась в свое прошлое и рассказами о нем. Тем не менее, мне нравилось то, что она говорит, её истории всегда были интересными и слушать их можно было вечность. Её животные всегда рядом с ней, в независимости куда она пойдёт, даже сейчас они рядом с ней. Интересно, как там Гилбри…?

— Давно не виделись, Сара. Не хочешь поиграть?


	3. 1.1

Этот голос эхом раздался в голове, в очередной раз заставляя съежиться от дикого страха и желания закричать. Миссис Хилл заметила моё испуганное выражение лица и мигом встала со своего кресла и отправилась в дальний угол: к большому шкафу, который, казалось, вот-вот развалится, если на него дышать.

— Тебя до сих пор пугает это, Сара?

В ушах зазвенело, я скрючилась от боли, которая прошлась как молния по всему телу. Будто бы сковало цепями и каждую секунду их сжимают все сильнее.

— М-миссис Хилл, — еле-еле встав с дивана, я сразу же облокотилась рукой о столик, чтобы не потерять равновесие. — Мне нужно идти, спасибо за помощь.

Не слушая её возражений, я как можно быстрее покинула лавку и отправилась домой. Мне нельзя спать, нельзя погружаться в свои мысли. Именно это происходит, когда я теряю власть над собой и своими мыслями. Он проникает в мою голову и не даёт жить.

Прохожие глядели на меня с любопытством и нескрываемым удивлением. Возможно, это из-за того, что иду я медленно, еле передвигая ногами. А может из-за внешнего вида. Тем не менее, мне было плевать, я просто хочу домой. Там намного безопаснее.

— Сыграй со мной.

Я остановилась. Голос был слишком близко, на мгновение я опешила и быстро начала оглядываться по сторонам, зная глубоко внутри, что он всего лишь в моей голове.

— Не хочу, — еле слышно произнесла я, стараясь не привлекать лишнее внимания. — Просто оставь меня в покое.

— Пожалуй, откажусь.

В этот раз я не стала медлить и, свернув налево, вниз по улице, поспешно отправилась в дом, стараясь игнорировать его попытки заговорить со мной. Больше я не стану делать так, как скажет он. Не сейчас и никогда.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, чуть ли не бегом поднялась наверх в свою комнату и плюхнулась на кровать, не в силах сделать что-то ещё; усталость и страх будто парализовал все тело, я не в силах даже пошевелиться. Завтра приедет Бобби. Завтра я должна буду выглядеть так, будто все хорошо. Завтра мне нельзя поднимать тему прошлых лет, потому что всем это только испортит настроение. Мы и так редко видимся, так что стоит держать язык за зубами и не говорить им. По крайней мере только завтра.

Глаза невольно стали закрываться, но не было никакого желания бороться со сном, как бы сильно я утром не жалела себя, мне просто необходимо немного вздремнуть… Перед тем, как погрузиться во тьму, я снова заметила тень. В этот раз она была ближе, чем обычно.

***

— Я вернусь и тогда ты, Сара, не сможешь избежать своей участи.

Почему мне приснилось то, что я так старательно пытаюсь стереть из своей жизни? Желание все забыть все ещё остается только желанием и я, снова стоя возле зеркала, думаю о том, настолько все меняется.

— Сара, ты должна выглядить прекрасно сегодня. В этот день ты снова почувствуешь себя подростком. Хоть что-то яркое в твоей никчемной жизни, — сказала я себе с усмешкой, но внутри все разрывало от предвкушении и чего-то ужасного. Что-то случится? Или уже случилось?

Спустившись на кухню, я не обнаружила привычную для моих глаз мать, сидящей на диване у телевизора. В этот раз все было тихо, даже слишком. На кухонном столе лежала небольшая записка. Впрочем, нет, все как и всегда. Она никогда не говорила мне лично, куда собирается. Только никчёмные записки.

«Уехала в магазин. Завтрак в холодильнике и удачи тебе сегодня, детка.»

Раздражённо цокнув, я скомкала бумажку и выкинула в рядом стоящую урну. Мельком взглянув в окно, я увидела привычные тучи и сырость. Даже не знаю, есть ли смысл снова ожидать солнечную погоду, как вчера?

Быстро позавтракав, я надела заранее приготовленные брюки и рубашку и отправилась к хижине, где мы все договорились встретиться с Бобби. Место встречи выбрал Дерек, и хотя Майкл больше всех возражал, никто другой не был против такого расклада. Вдобавок, кто-то из нас очень редко приходит туда, чтобы убраться. Все забыли об этом месте (кроме самого Дерека) и вспомнили только сейчас.

— Рад тебя видеть, — стоило мне только ступить за порог, как Майкл сразу повёл меня к центру комнаты, ни говоря ни слова. — Кроме нас и Дерека больше никого нет. Помоги накрыть на стол, — он указал на небольшой круглый столик, накрытый новой скатертью. Голос его был чуть нервным и монотонным, что отличалось от его обычного. — Кэнди должна скоро принести торт, а пока, вот в том углу, — он махнул головой в сторону небольшого шкафчика, стоящего рядом с входной дверью, — находится посуда. Осторожней, не разбей, — после этих слов Майкл быстрым шагом направился в другую комнату, где, скорее всего, находился Дерек, оставив меня одну в недоумении.

За почти пять лет в хижине поменялось только освещение — все остальное осталось на своих местах так и не тронутым. Появилось чуть больше коробок, в которых хранится непонятный хлам и вещи, но места от этого меньше не стало. Переступая через неубранный мусор, я подошла к шкафчику и медленно открыла скрипучие дверцы. Взяв несколько тарелок, я заметила лепесток. Фиолетового цвета. Ощущение, будто кто-то из ребят просто подкинули его, но стали ли они делать такие вещи? Слишком громко, с некой злости внутри, я захлопнула дверцу и поставила тарелки на стол. Мысли снова начинают пролетать в голове с бешеной скоростью, не могу уловить хотя бы одну.

— Поздравляю, ты нашла первый лепесток. Он послужит началом.

Вышла.нет, выбежала на улицу, чтобы никто не увидел меня в таком состоянии. В глазах все поплыло и мне пришлось на память идти к озёру. Что за начало? Что ему нужно от меня? Черт, главное не теряй сознание.

— У тебя 41 попытка. Лепестки будут своего рода подсказками. Увидишь его — значит ты на верном пути.

Отвратительный звон в ушах не заставил себя долго ждать. Облокотившись спиной к стене, я медленно скатилась по ней, одновременно контролируя себя, чтобы не потерять сознание. Почувствовав сильную тошноту, я готова была прыгнуть в воду, лишь бы эта боль угасла.  
Сквозь звон я услышала напуганный голос Кэнди. Она сидела на корточках рядом со мной и что-то говорила, но я лишь смотрела в лес, где теперь я отчетливо видела силуэт.

Я поняла одно: Человек в маске не остановится никогда, пока не выиграет эту игру.


	4. 1.2

— Мы не хотим давить на тебя, но..— Кэнди нервно перебирала пальцами, боясь поднять взгляд на меня.

— Что происходит, Сара? — голос Дерека был спокойным и, казалось, его совсем не заботит возникшая проблема. Он рассматривал цветок, крутя его в разные стороны, будто пытался увидеть что-то новое.

Не помню, как оказалась в домике, но смею предположить, меня сюда отнесли после того, как я потеряла сознание. Уже давно стемнело, через приоткрытое окошко я чувствую запах дождя. Благодаря свечам, я снова вижу те тени, как и в своих снах: только теперь это реальность. Все сидели, укутавшись в один большой плед, будто готовы услышать страшилку перед сном. Никто не хотел задать главный и самый важный вопрос. Да и я сама понятия не имею, что они ожидают услышать. Я планировала в этот день не поднимать тему прошлых лет, хотела, чтобы мы все вместе провели день радостно. Но где в итоге облажалась? Теперь они напуганы, а утаить правду не получится.

— Сара...? Пожалуйста, скажи, что наши догадки неверны и все это лишь шутка, — Бобби смотрел на меня и я чувствовала, как ему страшно. Он не ожидал, что по приезду в родной город он будет снова втянут во всё это. Никто не ожидал.

— Простите… Мне жаль. — я была не в силах сказать что-то еще. Может, все произошло слишком быстро. Человек в Маске в очередной раз испортил все мои планы, вынуждая меня рассказать всем обо всём. Даже не удивлена, что все было подготовлено заранее. — Это происходит уже пять лет.

— Пять лет?! — от резкого возгласа Майкла я нервно дернулась. Кэнди испуганно переводила взгляд то на него, то на меня. Я смотрела на то, как менялись их эмоции: от удивления до знакомого страха.

— Ты молчала об этом пять ебанных лет?! — некогда спокойный голос Дерека сменился на гневный. Хочется их успокоить, но для чего? Эта реакция заслужена и им нужно все осознать, но разве здесь есть моя вина? Я всего лишь пыталась защитить вас от этого! Я не могла связать и двух слов, чтобы хоть как-то ответить на агрессию Дерека. Он продолжает говорить про мое молчание, про то, как разочарован. Он обвиняет меня в чуть ли не во всех грехах, будто с цепи сорвался, а я не в силах ничего сделать.

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. — Кэнди аккуратно посмотрела на Майкла и Дерека. — Давайте мы все сядем и выслушаем Сару. Я думаю, ей есть что сказать, — она выдавила еле заметную улыбку и посмотрела на меня. — Так ведь?

Я все еще понятия не имею, что им рассказывать. О моих кошмарах? О тенях, которые вижу только я? О голосе ЧвМ в моей голове? Какая информация поможет им понять всю ситуацию, ведь я сама пыталась игнорировать его нападки на протяжении многих лет. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы они узнали обо всем сразу, но в любом случае — пути назад нет.

***

— То есть все эти пять лет он не отпускал тебя, а только сильнее терроризировал? — я кивнула. Уже голова болит от всего этого. Мы просидели до самого утра, пока я рассказывала обо всем, что происходило со мной. А сейчас каждый из них задает вопросы, на которые отвечать нет сил. Бобби и вовсе не стал ничего слушать и ушел в другую комнату, просидев до самого конца, пока Кэнди наконец не уговорила его присоединиться под предлогом «Ты тоже часть истории!».

— А что насчет этого цветка? — он указал головой на фиолетовый цветок, лежащий на столике. Совсем забыла про него. Я не хочу упоминать об этом, потому что сама не до конца разобралась в этом.

— Не знаю, но если он хочет, чтобы я играла по его правилам — он этого не получит, — наконец-то встав с дивана, я пошла к входной двери. — Думаю, вам, как и мне, стоит отдохнуть и переварить всю информацию, — я смогла улыбнуться, дабы хоть как-то развеять тяжелую атмосферу. — Рада была тебя увидеть, Бобби.

Не хотелось больше оставаться здесь, поэтому быстрым шагом я направилась домой. Мне нужно многое прояснить и здесь не обойдется без разговоров с ним, но беседа с друзьями дала мне понять, что нужно действовать, а не ждать еще пять лет до возвращения всего цирка вместе с клоуном. «Цветок указывает правильный путь» — это последние слова человека, перед тем, как я отключилась. Для чего ему это? Зачем продолжать издевательства даже сейчас? В любом случае, я надеюсь, что мне удастся узнать хоть что-нибудь новое.

— Мам, я дома. — впопыхах сняв обувь, я хотела сразу же подняться наверх, пока не заметила бардак в гостиной. — Мама...?

Все вещи были разбросаны, на полу валялись осколки посуды и еда. Страх сковал тело когда я услышала шаги на втором этаже. В голове быстрым потоком прокручивались всевозможные исходы и только один из них имеет хороший конец. Пытаясь перебороть страх, медленными шагами я пятилась назад, к выходу. Инстинкт самосохранения взял надо мной верх и я могла бы даже забыть о собственной матери, если бы не услышала приглушенный хриплый стон, исходящий с кухни.

Первой мыслью было спасти свою шкуру, наплевав абсолютно на все. Второе — помочь маме. Только я не успела сделать ничего из предложенного. Я думала слишком медленно и облажалась. Опять. Шум от выстрела раздался в моей голове и перешел в сильный звон в ушах. Последнее, что я видела, прежде чем погрузиться во тьму, так это включенный телевизор с цифрой «один».

***

Капли дождя ударялись об стекло и с каждым новым ударом я все больше приходила в себя. Сердце чуть ли не вылетало из груди и я машинально схватилась за грудь, чтобы проверить наличие ран. Сон? Но такое невозможно. Да, это точно бред. Перед глазами все плыло и было трудно сфокусироваться на чем-то определённом. Я отчётливо помню все, что происходило со мной на протяжении дня. Получается, я пришла домой и просто вырубилась от усталости.

Поднявшись с кровати, я сразу же спустилась вниз, но на удивление, матери снова не оказалось дома. Только знакомая записка на столе с теми же словами:

«Уехала в магазин. Завтрак в холодильнике и удачи тебе сегодня, детка.»


	5. 2

Я отчетливо помню, что выкидывала эту записку в мусорку. Тогда какого хрена она снова оказалась на столе?! В голову ничего логичного не лезло, как бы сильно не старалась придумать всему объяснение, был лишь один вариант. Это игра и он делает все, чтобы все шло согласно его правилам.

Я огляделась вокруг: все на своих местах, как и раньше. За окном пасмурно, матери нет, записка с теми же самыми словами. Я схожу с ума или это очередной фокус? У меня было много вопросов, но ответы на них я смогу только лишь когда поговорю с чертовым ублюдком. Невзирая на головокружение, я быстро поднялась наверх и подошла к зеркалу.

— Я требую объяснений! — сказанные мной слова прозвучали слишком громко; устала сдерживать эмоции в себе и терпеть каждое издевательство. Желаю нормальной и спокойной жизни, без вмешательства посторонних.

Из-за пасмурной погоды и отсутствия окон в ванной, всегда приходилось включать свет, но в этот раз выключатель не работал, поэтому дверь осталась открытой. Но даже в полумраке в отражении на миг мне удалось увидеть знакомый силуэт, отчего невольно пробежал холод по спине.

— Забавно наблюдать, как ты металась между спасением никчемной матери и собственной жизни, — дверь со скрипом закрылась и только сейчас я поняла, что не могу пошевелиться. Этот животный страх полностью парализовал мое тело, не могла даже сказать и слова, — Я чувствую твой страх, Сара, — он опять пытается манипулировать мной, взять под контроль. Противостоять такому монстру сложнее всего, когда он давно завладел мной.

— Да пошёл ты! — мои слова растворились в кромешной темноте, но как бы не пыталась показать себя смелой, дрожащий голос выдавал меня полностью.

— Ну, — послышалась усмешка, — ты не изменилась. Мне нравится это.

Нравится? Больной на голову, черт возьми. Глаза наконец начинают привыкать к темноте, но в отражении я не вижу ничего, даже той тени.

— Клянусь, когда мы встретимся… Я убью тебя!

— Когда мы встретимся? Уверен, ты еще передумаешь, — голос был не более, чем в моей голове. Чувствую себя ненормальной. Просто дурой. Гадкое ощущение внутри становится больше и вот-вот я просто взорвусь. Но к чему это приведет? К поражению, о котором я потом буду жалеть? Отстой.

— Твои действия привели к провалу, Сара, — сказал Человек. — Осталось сорок. Сорок раз испытать радость, грусть, боль утраты. Сорок раз почувствовать себя беспомощной и слабой, ведь только от твоих действий будет зависеть жизнь близких тебе людей. — с каждым его словом я чувствовала, как сознание покидает мой разум, не могу даже бороться с непреодолимой усталостью. Ненавижу себя за то, что не могу сделать хоть что-то.

…

— Сара? Вставай, — дверь заскрипела, а в след за этим я услышала тяжёлые шаги мамы, даже по голосу я поняла, что она чем-то недовольна. Она открыла окно и прохладный ветер сразу же заставил меня проснуться. Слова ЧвМ все еще не укладывались в моей голове, сколько бы раз не прокручивала все сначала, прийти к какому-то выводу невозможно. Этот ублюдок продолжает говорить загадками!

— Ты опоздаешь к Бобби, — произнесла она, прежде чем покинуть комнату, не сказав больше ничего.

То, что произошло — не сон. Я вернулась назад? Проживаю день с начала, чтобы предотвратить смерть матери. Это глупо, боже. Для чего он затеял эту игру, если дает мне шанс все исправить?

Часы показывали половину четвертого. Должна ли я была зайти к Миссис Хилл? Слишком много воспоминаний, но подумаю об этом позже, через сорок минут я должна быть в хижине. Я быстро собралась, не желая хоть как-то постараться даже над прической. Сейчас, когда я попала в чертову петлю, мне нет дела до внешнего вида.

***

— Всего один вопрос, — произнесла я тихо перед тем, как зайти во внутрь, — Что будет когда я справлюсь?

Но мои слова в очередной раз растворились в пустоте, на что я раздраженно цокнула. Открыв дверь, я увидела все, как и в тот раз. У меня уже не было желания осматривать интерьер, поэтому я сразу пошла искать Майкла.

— Рад тебя видеть, — он снова взял меня за руку и повел к центру комнаты. Ужасно. Их действия в скором времени можно заучить до мельчайших деталей. — Кроме нас и Дерека больше никого нет. Помоги накрыть на...-

— Хорошо, — я перебила его с радостной улыбкой, чтобы не показать свое раздражение. — Вон там тарелки, верно? — я указала на шкаф в углу комнаты. Я бы не запомнила эту деталь, если бы не нашла в тот раз цветок. Майкл в удивлении вскинул брови, но ничего не ответил, лишь быстро кивнул, после чего удалился в другую комнату.

Тяжело вздохнув, я быстро принялась за работу. Я рассказала ребятам обо всем, что происходило со мной пять лет. Стоит ли поступать так снова? Они были напуганы и, даже злы. Нужно ли втягивать их мои личные дела с Человеком.? Нет, будет лучше, если этот вечер я проведу как и желала изначально. В приятной атмосфере вместе с друзьями. В добавок, я не могу долго задерживаться здесь. В дом кто-то пробрался и кем бы он не был, явно желал смерти мне и моей матери. Это не мог быть просто грабитель, у нас нет ничего ценного, да и я отчетливо помню, что пострадала только мебель.

— Сара! — мягкий, но в то же время звонкий голос Кэнди раздался у меня прямо над ухом, отчего я слегка съежилась. — Рада тебя видеть, — она лучезарно улыбнулась и, поставив торт на стол, направилась искать Дерека. Несмотря на всю ситуацию, в которой я оказалась, мне приятно от того, что я здесь, с близкими мне людьми.

***

— Ну оста-а-а-нься.. — уже почти полночь. Мне пора возвращаться домой, потому что я понятия не имею, когда жизни мамы может угрожать опасность. Может, он уже дома и просто ждет, когда я вернусь. А может я просто накручиваю себя.

— Извините, ребят, — улыбнувшись, я медленно направилась к двери, — Рада была видеть вас всех, — задержав взгляд на Бобби, я слегка кивнула. Он не изменился, все такой же осторожный и пугливый Тёрнер.

Во время моего пребывания в домике, я пыталась найти тот самый цветок, который «должен указать правильный путь», но результат не порадовал. Может ли это значить, что я снова обрекаю себя на провал? У меня слишком много вопросов, на которые никто не может ответить, даже самый главный зачинщик всего этого молчит. Подходя к дому, я заметила включенный свет в гостиной. Мама не спит?

Осторожно открыв входную дверь, сразу же услышала мужской голос, после — смех матери. Это и есть убийца? «Мне нужно вызвать полицию, чтобы избежать дальнейших проблем» — подумала я, когда не встретилась лицом к лицу с ним.

— Аарон..?


	6. 2.1

— Аарон.?

Что он тут делает? Нет, этого не может быть. Пока я не узнаю причину его визита, нельзя думать о плохом. А какая может быть причина? Последний раз мы виделись с ним на моем выпускном, четыре года назад. Он приехал со своими друзьями поздравить нас с окончанием учебного года, но после этого он вместе с Драконами ушли на дно и не появлялись. По крайней мере в городе. Вишню я не видела тоже, хотя мне даже неизвестно: сидит он за решеткой или же его слова оказались правдой. Сейчас мы смотрим друг на друга. Он улыбается искренне и так по-доброму, как и всегда. Молчим. Не могу связать и двух слов, да и нужно ли? Мама уже давно поднялась наверх, предварительно подмигнув мне по-глупому, но безо всякой издевки.

— Рад тебя видеть, — он встал с дивана и подошел ко мне. Неловко? Однозначно. Поддавшись ностальгии и эмоциям, я сама потянулась к нему и обняла. В этом жесте не было ничего интимного, просто дружеские объятия. Сначала Аарон опешил, но почти сразу обнял меня в ответ. Мне хотелось бы еще постоять вот так; все проблемы будто испарились, осталось лишь спокойствие и тепло. Я слышала его сердцебиение — он совсем не волновался, в отличии от меня.

— Я тоже, — произнесла я, наконец отстранившись. Устало сев на кресло, посмотрела ему в глаза. Аарон продолжал стоять на месте, смотря куда-то сквозь меня. Его сложно понять по взгляду, хотя это не так уж и плохо. — Ты что-то хотел?

Мужчина вздохнул и отрицательно покачал головой. Часы показывали половину первого. Когда я вернулась домой, было уже утро. Значит, есть вероятность, что Аарон ни в чем не замешан и просто проезжал мимо. Сама мысль о его невиновности делала меня счастливой.

— Хотел проведать тебя. Просто узнать, как ты и что изменилось за последние годы. Твоя мама сказала, что Бобби приехал и вы все вместе решили собраться. Как все прошло? — Он сел напротив меня на диван и устало облокотился о спинку.

— Ох. Все отлично. Ты приехал сюда только ради интереса к моей персоне? — я усмехнулась от собственных слов, а Аарон лишь показушно закатил глаза и наконец посмотрел на меня.

— Не думай, что мне настолько нечего делать, О’Нил, — он замолчал, но почти сразу же добавил: — Да, ладно, я приехал сюда только из-за тебя.

Я рассмеялась от такой искренности и совсем забыла о своей первоначальной цели. Слишком скучала по нему. Мне не хватало его внимания раньше и не хочу снова потерять это. Я и так лишилась многого в этой жизни и сейчас снова стою на краю пропасти из-за своих собственных ошибок. Аарон уехал только под утро: все это время мы разговаривали с ним обо всем. Очень удивилась тому, что он и Адель теперь живут вместе и даже собираются сыграть свадьбу. Причину такого решения он не объяснил, но меня это особо не волновало. Все, о чем я сейчас думала, так это о пару часах сна. Поднявшись наверх, мельком заглянула в комнату мамы. Убедившись, что с ней все хорошо, я наконец направилась к себе. Как только голова коснулась подушки, глаза закрылись и я сразу же погрузилась в сон. Мысль о том, что я наконец-то смогла переиграть Человека в Маске радовала меня, но стоит ли считать это победой? Я так и не узнала, кто же проник в дом той ночью…

***

— Сара, твою мать! — сквозь сон я услышала знакомый голос, но мне было лень даже открыть глаза. Вместе с ругательствами через минуту я начала слышать настойчивый стук в дверь и теперь я уже была вынуждена встать с теплой постели и открыть дверь Кэнди. Спускаясь по лестнице, я мельком взглянула на часы и удивилась тому, как много я спала. Почти вечер, черт!

— Да открываю я, открываю… — раздраженно пробубнила я, распахнув дверь. — В чем дело?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь?! Скоро приедет Бобби, а ты спишь?! — по-хозяйски Кэнди переступает порог, оставляя меня в полном недоумении. В руках у нее пакет и она, пройдя на кухню кладет его на стол, но продолжает стоять ко мне спиной.

— О чем ты? Он же...-

Не закончив фразу, она жестом приказывает мне замолчать, махая маленькой бумажкой в руке. Стоило ли мне удивиться? Или разозлиться? Все, что я сделала, так это устало вздохнула и на ватных ногах дошла до стула и устало плюхнулась. Сколько это будет продолжаться? Я все сделала так, как нужно. Где я ошиблась?!

— Ты слышишь меня, Сара? — Кэнди щелкнула пальцами перед моим лицом. — Собирайся, нам нужно успеть за двадцать минут.

Мысли снова смешались в кучу и думать разумно было невозможно. Если мать и я остались живы, тогда пострадать мог кто угодно из моего окружения. Угадать невозможно. Это просто игра на удачу, одна ошибка — начинай с начала. Что если это все-таки был Аарон? На данный момент из всех возможных подозреваемых только он. Но я не могу быть уверена на все сто процентов, пока не будет доказательств. Тем не менее, я предложила Кэнди отправиться в более людное место, так как их жизни также находятся в моих руках. Уговаривать пришлось долго, ее постоянные вопросы «зачем?» и «почему?» раздражали, но на мои слова о ностальгии об этом кафе, сразу ее переубедили, и поэтому сейчас она отправилась в хижину предупредить остальных.

Я продолжала сидеть на кухне, погруженная в свои мысли и совсем не заметила, как начинаю погружаться в сон. Но сон ли это? В тот же миг я очутилась в лесу. В том самом, из моего кошмара! Густой туман, который обволакивает полностью, из-за которого даже тяжело дышать. Но на этот раз я не видела дома, он будто растворился в этой пелене.

— Добро пожаловать, Сара, — я все еще не понимала, где звучал этот голос: у меня в голове или где-то здесь? Все, что я делала, так это нервно оглядывалась по сторонам, но это не давало никакого результата, только лишь вызвало головокружение. — Ты никогда не замечала то, что находится у тебя под носом, верно? У тебя есть вопросы, очень много. Но к твоему сожалению, я не смогу ответить на них, ведь это — твоя обязанность. Но сегодня можно сделать исключение, — я услышала шаги за спиной и они были совсем близко. От страха тело сковало невидимыми цепями, было страшно даже вздохнуть. — Сыграешь со мной в еще одну игру? — наконец развернувшись, я встретилась с ним лицом к лицу, чувствую, что он улыбается и наслаждается моей реакцией.

— Во что?

— Все просто. Найди меня.


	7. 3

— И тогда я сказал ей, что у меня другие планы на жизнь и она точно в них не входит, — Бобби махал кружкой пива, не боясь случайно пролить на кого-нибудь из нас. Сейчас он полностью погружен в рассказ об одном дне в университете, остальные же внимательно слушали его и только издавали звуки восхищения или некого шока, как сейчас, например. Я же полностью погрузилась в себя и пыталась придумать план. Название ему «как сбежать из ловушки, если ее создатель тот еще ублюдок». Хах, и смешно и грустно. На часах уже почти полночь, но возвращаться домой сегодня нет никакого желания. А какой может быть план? Нужно найти того, кто проник в дом и дело с концами. В голову не лезет никто, кто бы мог совершить такое. Даже Аарон. я не вижу мотива. Голова уже болит от этого цирка, а недавняя встреча с ЧвМ совсем сбила меня с толку. Он сказал, что ответит на мои вопросы, если я найду его. Каким, блять, образом я должна это сделать? Глубоко вздохнув, я посмотрела на ребят, которые продолжали оживленно разговаривать, даже не взглянув на меня. Это к лучшему. На данный момент, все, что мне нужно, так это немного покоя. Я бы с удовольствием потратила одну из кучи попыток только на себя, но я перемещаюсь обратно именно тогда, когда приезжает Бобби. Может, важен именно тот факт, что мы все вместе. Но играет ли это хоть какую-то роль? Думаю, сейчас нет смысла задавать вопросы, ответы на которые я точно не узнаю самостоятельно.

— А ты что думаешь, Сара?

Они все смотрели на меня, лучезарно улыбаясь. Я прослушала абсолютно все, о чем они разговаривали и, по-честному, мне это неинтересно, по крайней мере сейчас. Глубоко вздохнув, я сделала глоток кофе и с непониманием оглядела всех.

— Мы хотим вернуться в хижину, ты с нами? — Дерек, будто бы поняв, что я не заинтересована в их рассказах, в двух словах поведал мне об их замечательной идее встреть рассвет в хижине, после чего проводить Бобби.

— У меня есть еще планы, — сделав еще один глоток кофе, я встала из-за стола. — С радостью бы еще осталась с вами, особенно с тобой, Бобби, но дела не ждут, — медленно пятясь назад, я успела врезаться дважды в столик и, наконец, под грустные взгляды друзей, я вылетела из кафе. Да уж, Сара, врать ты так и не научилась, а пора бы…

Что мне делать сейчас? Хочется просто развалиться на земле и немного отдохнуть, но это не спасет мою шкуру от огромной проблемы в виде ЧвМ. Но и делать нечего: я понятия не имею, что он на самом деле задумал, и не могу быть уверенной в том, что он ответит хотя бы на один интересующий меня вопрос. Еще вчера, если это можно так назвать, я была готова спасать своих близких от возможной смерти, а сейчас понимаю, что сколько не спасай, я все равно вернусь в дождливый день с глупой запиской от мамы. Когда ты стала такой равнодушной? Пять лет назад ты была готова бороться за чужие жизни, не боясь пораниться самой, а сейчас ты просто опускаешь руки и готова принять поражение? Ударив себя по лицу, попыталась собраться с мыслями. Может и вправду.?

— Дура, — произнесла я вслух, идя в неизвестном направлении. Даже не смотрела по сторонам, хотя в такое время лучше думать о своей безопасности… День сурка, Господи, даже звучит смешно. В детстве я думала, что если вдруг такая штука вообще существует и если я попаду в такую петлю, то стану вольной птицей и буду делать то, что захочу. Ну, своего добилась. Но я не делаю ничего от слова совсем. Просто проживаю каждый чертов день и не имею возможности поделиться этим с кем-нибудь. — Дура, — в очередной раз сказала я, снова почувствовав желание ударить себя, только чем-нибудь потяжелее, чтобы уж наверняка.

Я свернула на тропу, ведущую к кладбищу и невольно вспомнила о нем. Случайно ли я вообще сюда пришла? Что ж, делать же все равно нечего, правда? Да и давно пора проведать его. Пройдя на территорию кладбища, невольно съежилась: то ли от холода, то ли от непонятного чувства грусти. Буквальная гробовая тишина давит на меня, но желания уйти не было. На память пытаюсь найти нужное надгробие, слишком темно, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то, фонари как обычно не работает, да и установлены они, видимо, для красоты. Вдалеке замечаю пару, уже увядших, букетов. Сажусь на землю без какого-либо страха испачкать одежду, поджимая ноги под себя.

«Люк Моринг. 1970-1986».

— Привет, Люк, — слегка улыбаюсь, его образ рисуется в голове почти сразу же, по коже пробегают мурашки. — Последний раз была здесь на похоронах, даже не соизволила проведать тебя, черт. — горько усмехаюсь, кладу голову на колени. Со стороны это выглядит странно, но даже если кто-то увидит, какая к черту разница? — Я снова оказалась по уши в дерьме, да. Человек в Маске не хочет сдаваться и видимо желает моей смерти также сильно как и…

В горле ком, не хочу больше говорить. Прикрываю глаза и вижу только его. Улыбающегося, счастливого, и, в конце концов, живого. Виню ли я себя? Да. У меня был шанс его спасти, все бы получилось, будь я немного умнее и быстрее. Но уже нет смысла говорить «если бы». Люку уже все равно.

— Адель ухаживает за могилой, неудивительно. Она очень любила тебя. Все тебя любили, — глубоко вздохнув, я открыла глаза и посмотрела на небо. Темно и красиво, снова пахнет дождем, но это уже неважно. — Извини, что я не разделяла твоих чувств. Если бы ты был здесь, я бы попросила меня ударить. Ты много раз мне говорил не сдаваться, но сейчас я будто на краю пропасти. Готова упасть, — голос срывается, не сдерживаю слез и даю волю эмоциям, — Я стала такой слабачкой, да? Хочется услышать простое «ты справишься!», но сейчас все, что я могу, так это разговаривать с могилой умершего друга.

Больше я не нашла слов, просто сидела и плакала. Возможно, даже кричала, не помню. После этого я нашла камень, он небольшой, но довольно-таки острый, чтобы убить им кого-то. Это я и сделала. Сейчас же я стою на том самом месте, в густом тумане, вдали видно знакомый особняк, а в голове бьют колокола и единственные знакомые слова, которые я смогла расслышать, принадлежали ему.

— Найди меня.


End file.
